1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to emailing a log of incoming telephone calls to and outgoing telephone calls from a subscriber's telephone.
2. Background Information
Presently, a number of advanced intelligent network (AIN) based telecommunications services enable dynamic interaction between the customers and their respective service accounts. Servers, databases, intelligent peripherals and other external data network elements interface with the public switched telephone network (PSTN) to process and store information created during routine handling of telephone calls. For example, names may be associated with incoming calling party numbers using an external directory database while the PSTN is processing the call. The name, telephone number and other call specific information may then be stored in an external database for access by the customer. Information related to outgoing telephone calls placed from a customer's telephone is also accessible to the customer.
Currently, call logs are presented in several different ways. Many telephones and cell phones have the capability to retain a list of called and calling numbers for display to the user. Other services provide access to call log reports. Although these reports are typically paper, web access has also been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/917,747 to BRANDT et al., filed on Jul. 31, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Even though current services store telephone call data, the way the data is presented to the customer can be improved.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art, as described below.